


imposter!Ethan x Reader

by mikeygang, phauxic



Category: Classroom Club Cum
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeygang/pseuds/mikeygang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phauxic/pseuds/phauxic
Summary: Ethan is imposter sussy and you guys fuck
Relationships: Ethan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	imposter!Ethan x Reader

(Reader POV)


End file.
